Tomorrow
by AoifeRose
Summary: Post 15x09 - Rapist Anonymous - so some spoilers. What would have happened if the camera had kept rolling.


**A/N: This is set after 15x09 and contains some spoilers so if you haven't seen it already be warned. This was just a one shot that came to me last night when I was watching this episode. It'll fill a gap while I keep working on "Now" – I'm almost finished writing Ch. 3. Just have to type it up! In the meantime hope you like this. **

"Hit Me"

The voice behind her startled her "I will gladly if you don't put those cards down now.

She felt a hand on her arm as Olivia pulled her up from the table. There were grunts of protest from the other players and a dirty look from the dealer but once she flashed her badge the table went quiet.

Pulling the petite blonde by the arm she dragged her to the bar area.

"What he hell Liv? What's wrong?"  
"Are you kidding me? How much have you had to drink?"  
"Who are you, my mother?"  
Olivia took a deep breath to save herself getting as smart with the blonde as she had done with her earlier in the squad room.

"No. I'm not. I'm one of the three people spending their night off out on the streets looking for you"

Amanda glared at her "Well you can all go home, I'm just fine"

"Yeah you look it"  
"Listen, I'm a big girl Sargent – she said the last word with a sneer in her tone – I can do what I like"

Olivia was tempted to leave. In fact she was on the brink of it when she caught the slight flicker of despair in the blue eyes in front of her.

"I can't let you lose your job Amanda. You've worked too hard to go out like this"

Amanda tried to pull away from the grip holding her but Olivia refused to let go. It was as if she knew that if she let go none of them were ever going to see Detective Amanda Rollins in their precient again.

Olivia took her phone out of her pocket and sent a text to Amaro and Fin to tell them she'd found her.

Then she ordered two beers and sat, hoping and praying that Amanda would do the same.

She did.

"How did you know where I was?"

"Fin knew your old haunts. He also knew there was something wrong when you turned him down earlier. He called around with a 6 pack. When you didn't answer her rang you four times and then got the super to open the door. When he saw you weren't there he called us and gave us each a list and well here I am"

Amanda took a mouthful of the beer the barman placed in front of her. She hadn't had that much to drink. She never did when she was gambling.

"Have you lost much?"  
"No". Amanda wasn't in the mood for small talk. In fact she wasn't in the mood for talking at all. She took another mouthful of beer and then stood to leave. There was one place Fin didn't know about and it was next on her list now that the hunt had been stood down.

"I'm gona go. I need some sleep"  
Olivia stood and shook her head. "Not happening. I'm under strict instructions to get you back to your place"  
"Jesus you lot are like the Mafia. Seriously just put a hit out on me already, it'd be freakin' cheaper"

Olivia smiled but it was a sad smile.

"Rollins, despite what you think, we care. Fin is going out of his mind"

Amanda remembered all the harsh words she'd thrown at her colleagues over the past few days. She hung her head and a tear escaped the corner of her eye. But she bit her lip to stop another one. The urge to seek a thrill, to win was overwhelming. She was still disgusted with herself that she'd let Nate play her. She needed to regain control.

Olivia put a finger under the blonde's chin and lifted it so she was looking straight at her. "Will you?"

Amanda didn't know the answer.

"My car is outside. Come on, I'm taking you home"

She linked her arm with the blondes and they walked to the car in silence. Amanda still wasn't in the mood to talk but she also didn't want to be alone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x

By the time they got to Amanda's apartment some of the anger had subsided but the young detective was still feeling betrayed and vulnerable. She felt like she had been used by Nate and she cursed herself for letting anyone in. This is what happened when she let someone in, every time.

Olivia insisted on walking her to her door and Amanda figured she owed her a coffee for finding her, even if she was still pissed off that Olivia had ruined a good run.

Sitting at the table in silence Amanda lay her head against the wall and let out a long sigh.

"What I said earlier, about paying someone to listen to my problems. That was totally out of line. I was angry and I took it out on you and Nick and Fin"

"It's okay"

"It's not though. Jesus Liv you went through so much. And then I throw that at you. I'm surprised you didn't punch me"

"I've heard far worse Rollins, believe me. And not just from perps but from other cops too"  
"Well you shoulda punched them too"

Olivia smiled again and this time Amanda saw it. She had a beautiful smile. Amanda loved it when she smiled. The sudden wave of loneliness washed over her and she stood to walk to the window. Wrapping her arms around herself she stood looking out at nothing in particular hoping that whatever had just taken hold would leave just as quickly. It didn't.

A small sob escaped as she wrapped her arms tighter around herself. Moments later she felt another set of arms around her holding her close. She slipped her arms around Olivia's waist and allowed herself to be held as she cried.

"Why do they always screw me over?" Amanda muttered against Olivia's shoulder.

"Because most of them are bastards" Olivia stroked her hair and tried to soothe her. She knew the wall Amanda normally kept up was coming down fast and she needed someone to be there to hold her together when it did.

After a few minutes Olivia pulled back. She realised Amanda had relaxed in her arms, turning her head against her chest, listening to her heartbeat.

Speaking quietly so as not to frighten the smaller woman she extricated herself from the hug and looked into those blue eyes again.

"I better go"

"Please stay"

The note of desperation in the small voice that emerged from the normally loud confident detective broke Olivia's heart.

"You need to sleep"

"I need you"  
Olivia looked at her for a moment not sure she'd heard right. When the blonde moved in and kissed her gently on the lips she knew she had. Rational thought left her in that moment. She had been so scared when Fin rang that she went into cop mode straight away not allowing herself one moment to think about what might have happened. Now that she had Amanda safe and here she realised the fear that gripped her was far more than a simple fear for a friend. It was deep-seated fear for someone she cared about.

Amanda was looking at her now, pleading with her to do something, anything to show her she felt the same

Olivia put her arms back around the smaller woman's hips and pulled her against her placing a small kiss on her forehead. The consequences could be dealt with in the morning. Right now she needed to reassure Amanda that she was there for her and things could get better. She knew from personal experience they could.

Moving one hand she found Amanda's and held it tight.

"Bedroom?"  
Amanda moved in front of her and led the way. She'd never needed someone as badly as she needed Olivia right now.

Getting to the bedroom was a challenge because hands kept wandering.

Amanda found herself pinned to the wall at one point, her hands held above her head as Olivia sucked and bit her neck softly. The feeling of Olivia's tongue running along her collarbone had Amanda feeling like she was climbing out of her skin. She needed to touch her captor but she couldn't. And that drove her even crazier.

Olivia released Amanda's hands as she used her own to lift the small blonde, manoeuvring her towards the bedroom. The blonde's hands went immediately into her hair, scratching her scalp. The kiss was deep and open mouthed, tongues battling, neither winning, neither wanting to. Pulling back as they reached the bedroom Amanda extricated herself from the taller detectives hold and moved her hands down the front of Olivia's shirt, attempting to unbutton it. But her hands were shaking. She was so desperate to feel this woman, to touch her. But Olivia wanted Amanda to get the high she hadn't gotten earlier. She knew the blonde woman needed a release and she was going to be it. Taking the smaller hands in hers she walked them back towards the bed.

Amanda's knees hit the edge of the mattress and she sat down. Olivia stayed standing.

She reached down and gathered the bottom of the black top Amanda was wearing. She lifted it off and in one swift movement returned to unhook her bra.

Naked from the waist up Amanda had a look of pure lust in her eyes when Olivia looked down at her. Capturing her face in her hands she leaned in for another smouldering kiss, leaving the blonde breathless as she pulled away.

Reaching down she began to undo the fly on Amanda's jeans. Amanda was placing soft kisses on her bare stomach having lifted her top up out of the way. It was distracting Olivia but not enough for her to stop

Kneeling down she pulled on the legs off Amanda's jeans causing them to come off her hips and Olivia helped them off the last part of the way.

Sitting in just a pair of pink lace panties Amanda felt exposed but the nerves didn't have time to settle.

Soft hands spread her thighs as warm breath was blown onto her now soaked underwear. Amanda squirmed; she needed to rid herself of it because it was the last barrier between her and that mouth that promised to help her forget.

As if reading her mind Olivia hooked her thumbs into the edges of the lace panties and removed them throwing them nowhere in particular.

The last thing Amanda heard whispered was a quiet "Lie back" before she forgot where the day had started and what had happened.

The warm tip of Olivia's tongue gently touching her clit caused Amanda to keen. But as quick as it was there it was gone.

She felt the same soft tongue lick through her folds gathering all the wetness that was forming and causing more. The tongue ran a soft circle around her entrance then wider around her in labia and eventually another soft touch to her clit.

"Uhh, fuck, Liv…"

As Olivia spread Amanda wider with her fingers, painting some of the wetness along her lips with her index finger she whispered softly "it's ok Mand, just take all you need"

Moving her head back in she positioned her tongue at the soft wet pink flesh of Amanda's slit and pushed her tongue in hearing the smaller woman above her scream.

"Jesus fuck, fuck Liv, fuck"  
Olivia's tongue set a slow pace and she used her thumb to circle Amanda's clit.

"Oh fuck, Olivia, yes there"

Olivia left her thumb at the angle under Amanda's clit that had just caused her to call out. Removing her tongue from inside her she moved her tongue up to replace the thumb. Amanda's protest died on her lips as she felt two slender fingers penetrate her. The initial tension in at the intrusion settled in seconds as she felt the soft movements of Olivia's fingers inside her. Gently sliding in and out but never totally withdrawing Olivia filled Amanda completely as she began to gently circle her clit with her tongue. She felt slender fingers in her hair again, nails scratching, this time as Amanda tried to tether herself lest she get lost in all the feelings washing over her.

The wetness was pooling around Olivia's fingers as she sped up her thrusts taking the small bud of Amanda's hardened clit into her mouth. She was confident she could stretch her further so she inserted a third finger. As she did she sucked Amanda's clit fully into her mouth

"Oh yes fuck, yes, Oliv…"

Amanda gave up trying to speak as an orgasm hit her hard, harder than it had in a long time. Her walls gripped Olivia's fingers tight, almost as tight as the fingers in her hair.

Olivia slipped her fingers out slowly after a few moments and licked them and Amanda clean before kissing her way back up the blonde's lithe body. This process took some time since Amanda came again as she was close to finishing her task, so she had to start again.

Before climbing onto the bed Olivia shed her top and jeans and lay down in her dark red underwear pulling the blonde into her, one arm around her shoulders, the other around her hips as she kissed her gently, soft little kisses on her lips to bring the blonde back down to earth.

When she felt a small shiver she pulled the sheet underneath them up over them.

She looked down into now much clearer blue eyes

"Hey"  
Amanda smiled shyly "Hi"

Now that Amanda had recovered and was sated she was desperate to touch the other woman. Moving her hand down Olivia's stomach she made to move so she could straddle her but Olivia stopped her.

"It won't take much, I'm pretty worked up. Stay here with me, I want to see you"

Amanda nodded. She was worried it was something to do with what had happened to Olivia and she didn't want to hurt her. She'd never hurt her. So she did as Olivia asked and stayed put.

She moved her hand down between them and cupped the brunette through her underwear. Her eyes widened when she realised how wet the older detective was.

Olivia looked her straight in the eye.

"Fuck me Mand". Amanda didn't need asking twice.

She pushed Olivia's underwear aside and slipped two fingers into warm wetness watching in awe as the other woman's back arched off the mattress into her touch.

"Oh fuck yes yes that's it"  
Amanda wanted this to last but she wanted to pleasure her more. She kept her eyes open and watched as Olivia opened hers to look at her

"I'm here"  
Olivia nodded and bit her lip. "Nuh, I just…"

"I know baby, I've got it"

Amanda moved her thumb up and began to circle Olivia's clit with the wetness that had gathered on her lips. She could feel the other woman was getting closer by the pull on her fingers.

Leaning in so she was only inches from her face Amanda whispered quietly "let go"

And with one final flick of her clit Olivia did exactly that. She came hard, her breathing fast, her heart beating out of her chest.

The release was much needed. She hadn't come in so long. It took her quite a while to regain her sense of time and place

When she did she realised that perhaps Amanda wasn't the only one who had needed release.

Opening her eyes she turned to look at the woman lying beside her.

"Hey"

"Hi" Olivia mumbled in the same shy way Amanda had moments earlier.

They laughed as they curled into one another kissing for a moment, pulling back to just look at one another and smile.

"Liv. I just…"  
"It's okay Mand"

"Is it?"

Olivia nodded. "It will be. Tomorrow. Tonight you are going to let me hold you and we're going to sleep. Tomorrow will happen tomorrow"

Amanda nuzzled into Olivia's neck and placed a few soft kisses there as Olivia wrapped her arms around her.

They fell asleep wrapped up in one another, each having found what they needed.


End file.
